


补档-简心

by baijiezi



Category: baijiezi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baijiezi/pseuds/baijiezi
Kudos: 15





	补档-简心

第十八章 开窍  
到了简珧的住处，姜淮心好不容易把醉鬼弄上楼，刚扔上床，先头还睡得雷打不动的简珧一沾床，立刻跳了起来，闭着眼睛去衣柜里摸衣服：“我要洗澡……”

“你都困成这样了还要洗澡？”

“要洗。”

这是洁癖犯了，不洗干净睡不踏实。

姜淮心很无言，不过他也得洗，之前被简珧浇了一头的水，结的冰渣子还在脑袋上没掉呢。

姜淮心走进浴室时，简珧已经脱了衣服，坐在马桶盖上一动不动，任由热水浇头而下，冲刷着他的身体，也不知是在洗澡，还是在发呆思考人生。

狭窄的浴室里热气蒸腾，简珧白皙赤裸的身体就在眼前，格外的晃眼，还带着些难以言说的旖旎之意。

姜淮心眯着眼睛看了一阵，轻声喊他：“珧珧？”

简珧抬眸，隔着水雾的双眼里有近似天真的迷茫，姜淮心就知道他酒还没醒，无奈叹气，脱掉衣服走上前去：“我帮你洗头。”

姜淮心将洗发水倒出，打成泡沫，任劳任怨地给他搓揉头发，简珧乖乖坐着没动，只仰起脑袋怔怔看着他，眼中迷茫更甚。

姜淮心觉得他这副模样怪可爱的，故意逗他：“看什么看，再看哥哥把你吃了。”

简珧眨了眨眼睛，猛扑上来，一口咬住他腰上的肉。

“嗷！你他妈真是属狗的吧！说咬人就咬人！！！”

姜淮心一声哀嚎，又怒又疼，是真疼，简珧咬人本来就够厉害的，喝醉了更加没分寸，下嘴之狠，只差没把他的肉都叼下来一块。

过了好半天，简珧才慢悠悠地松开口，笑嘻嘻的瞅着姜淮心，一脸做坏事得逞的嘚瑟。

姜淮心想揍人，又舍不得真动手，只没好气地拍了拍他的脸：“小没良心的，你是真醉了还是装的？你故意的是吧？再乱咬人我真揍你了啊？”

简珧龇牙咧嘴，在他试图叼自己手指之前，姜淮心速度收了手，没再让他得逞。

简珧哼哼唧唧，半点没有因为做错了事而羞愧的觉悟。

姜淮心简直要气笑了，这小混蛋，三天不打，就要上房揭瓦了。

简珧闭了几闭眼睛，水冲进眼里，他似乎都没什么感觉，安静下来，依旧盯着姜淮心看。

姜淮心勾他的下巴：“哥哥有这么好看吗？都看呆了？嗯？”

简珧的目光沿着他的胸膛下移，落到某处时，顿了一顿，再低头看看自己的，扁着嘴嘟哝了一句：“好小啊……”

这一声抱怨并没有错漏过姜淮心的耳朵，姜淮心挑了挑眉，先前他说要比，简珧宁死不从，现在真这么一对比，……其实简珧的也不算小，是正常尺寸了，只不过比起他的，就有点不够瞧而已。

简珧依旧傻愣愣的，瞧瞧姜淮心的，又瞧瞧自己的，姜淮心得意地牵扯开嘴角：“哥哥的大吗？”

简珧诚实点头：“好大。”

姜淮心觉得，自己被他这样单纯懵懂的眼神再盯一会儿，那玩意儿估计得更大。

他猥琐地伸手过去，捏了简珧一把，简珧就像是被踩着了尾巴的猫，倏地蹦起来，退开两步，睁大眼睛狠狠瞪着他。

姜淮心笑嘻嘻地问他：“酒醒了？”

这会儿是真醒了大半了，简珧唰地红了耳根，没再理他，背过身去快速冲洗了头发，又用沐浴乳涂抹了一遍身体，再冲刷干净。

姜淮心站在他身后，目光在他的身体上一处一处游移，简珧身形消瘦但并不单薄，身上覆着一层薄薄的肌肉，有着少年人少有的坚韧挺拔，白皙修长笔直的双腿更是晃人眼得很。

小时候，他们也一块游过泳、洗过澡，那时瘦瘦小小、干干扁扁的简珧，什么时候竟背着他，长成了这副撩人之态？

姜淮心不自觉地舔了舔嘴唇，到了这一刻，他终于确定，他对简珧的念想不止一星半点，他想亲他，想抱他，想把他弄坏，想跟他试遍各种姿势……

简珧草草洗完，先出去了，姜淮心这才缓缓回神，低头看一眼自己那蠢蠢欲动的地方，抬手捂住脸。

姜淮心出来时，简珧已经沉入了梦乡，那湿漉漉的头发看着格外叫姜淮心糟心。

姜淮心在这方面似乎有些强迫症，去抽屉里把前段时间给简珧买的吹风机翻出来，爬上床，撩起他的头发，将风力开到最大。

简珧在睡梦中不耐烦地抽了抽眼皮子，小声嘟囔：“你做什么……”

“别吵，你睡你的。”

简珧听话了，枕着他的大腿又睡了过去。

姜淮心的动作温柔了许多，手指带着暖风穿过简珧柔软浓密的发梢，连带着他的心神都跟着荡漾起来。

吹干了头发，见简珧似乎真的已经睡着了，姜淮心做贼似的低下头，小心翼翼地在简珧的唇上落下一个轻吻。

亲了一下，又觉意犹未尽，简珧的嘴唇怎么这么软，姜淮心暗自想着，又偷偷摸摸地多碰了几下。

姜淮心暗啧，自己怎么跟情窦初开毛毛躁躁的小年轻一样了，都怨简珧弟弟太可口了。

过足了瘾，他才胡乱吹干自己的头发，关了灯躺下身，将简珧抱进怀里，心里美得简直要上天。

美人在怀，先头洗澡时强压下去的感觉似乎又起来了，姜淮心自己弄了几下，不敢有太大的动静。

简珧在他怀里翻了个身，俩人成了脸贴脸的睡姿，黑暗中，简珧倏然睁开眼睛，眼中有一晃而过的笑意。

简珧的手覆上来，在姜淮心耳边轻轻吐气：“小哥哥，我帮你啊？”

妈的，太犯规了！

姜淮心傻愣愣的忘了反应，简珧笑得促狭，手上的动作可以说青涩到毫无章法，就这样已足够叫姜淮心头脑发热，亢奋到说不出话来。

“你……你到底酒醒了没？”

“不知道。”简珧哼哼着，加重力道捏了捏他，像是得了什么新鲜的玩具一般。

“不知道是什么意思？”

“你好吵。”简珧不耐烦地嘟哝，手上却没有停。

他现在的状态，概括起来其实是将醒未醒、将醉未醉，没有那么清醒，也没有醉到意识模糊的地步，只是酒精作用下心中的欲念被无限放大了而已。

姜淮心也看出来了，心安理得地接受了这样的帮忙，满足地喟叹着，舒服地蜷起身体。

不过这一下一下的，有如隔靴搔痒，却总是搔不对地方，心理上的满足还更多一些。

姜淮心握住了简珧的手，哑声呢喃：“小表弟，你这手法不对，哥哥教你。”

简珧低声骂了一句什么，在姜淮心的引导下，渐渐加重了手劲，没几下便开始抱怨：“我手好酸……”

姜淮心将人搂进怀里，亲了亲他的嘴角，哄他：“就快了，珧珧乖，再快一点，马上就好。”

“混蛋，”简珧又捏了他一下，抱怨如同撒娇一般，“你快一点，我手真的好酸。”

姜淮心嘶嘶吸着气，声音更哑了几分：“你听话，别乱捏，很快就好了。”

“你骗我……”

“没骗你，”姜淮心的手覆上了简珧的，“哥哥也帮你。”

简珧猛地停住了动作，身体下意识地往后缩：“不要……”

“要的，舒服得很，肯定比你自己弄舒服。”姜淮心活像只诱拐小白兔的大灰狼，看家本事都用上了，极尽所能地挑逗着简珧。

简珧在他怀里压抑着喘着气，很快就软成一滩水，这样的滋味是简珧从未尝过的，就像是周身每一个毛孔都沉溺其中，欲望蔓延至四肢百骸，是姜淮心教会他的。

姜淮心在他耳畔轻声调笑：“这么快？珧珧你不行啊，你不会自己都没弄过吧？”

简珧瞪他，眼中还有氤氲的水雾，微微上挑的眼尾勾出些许难以言喻的妩媚风情，姜淮心情难自禁地抱紧他，略微干燥的唇在他的脸上、眼睛上胡乱地亲。

可惜简珧是被伺候舒坦了，他自己却依旧亢奋着，被吊着上不去下不来，总是差那么一点。

最后的最后，简珧累得在他怀里彻底睡了过去，怎么都叫不醒了，还没尽兴的姜淮心心中哀嚎，只能认命地爬下床去了浴室。

冲着冷水澡，姜淮心哀怨不已，自己怎么就沦落到了这个田地，这都第几回了，没见过哪个被暗恋的像他这么凄凉的。

明明他有千百种选择，怎么偏偏就栽在了简珧这个小混蛋身上，真是前世欠了他的。

十二月的天，洗冷水澡还是太冷了，姜淮心冲了五分钟就后悔了，冻得直哆嗦，身上的欲望已经彻底消退，赶紧擦干净冲回了房里去，爬进被窝里，将身体暖如火炉的简珧抱进怀中。

嗅着简珧的气息，姜淮心砰砰跳动的心脏、和瑟瑟发抖的身体都渐渐趋于平静，满足地叹了口气。

算了，前世欠了就欠了吧，简珧就是有这样的魔力，勾得他忘乎所以还心甘情愿。

闭上眼睛之前，姜淮心迷迷糊糊间最后一个念头是，以后得对简珧更好一些。

63  
回到家已经快十点，俩人一进门就开始亲，简珧被姜淮心按在沙发里，扒光了从头到脚都亲了一遍，舔上脚趾时，简珧受不了地踢他：“你有毛病啊，脏不脏，我都没洗澡，别亲这种地方。”

“我又不嫌弃你，”姜淮心躺下，将光着身子的人揽进怀里，用自己的衣服罩住，“珧珧，还要在这边待几天？”

简珧认真算了算：“毕业典礼结束后还要办些手续，估计还要一个多月，长的话两个月也有可能。”

“那我陪不了你这么久，最多一个星期就得回去。”

“嗯，你去吧，到时候到机场接我。”

姜淮心低头亲亲他的嘴角：“珧珧，想我吗？”

“我刚不是说了？怎么还问，烦不烦……”简珧小声嘟哝，拍了拍他在自己腰间作乱的手，“别来，我还没洗澡，不许做。”

姜淮心闷笑：“我想你恨不得现在就跟你大战三百回，你还说想我，却不让我碰。”

“你什么想我，满脑子就想着那档子事情吧。”简珧嗤他。

姜淮心故意挺身，顶了顶他，理直气壮：“是啊，想你，也想干你。”

“闭嘴！还要不要脸啊你？”

“好，好，不说。”还是得顺毛摸。

俩人安静地相拥片刻，在简珧眯起眼睛几乎要睡过去时，姜淮心起身将他抱了起来。

简珧吓了一跳，赶紧搂住他的脖子，抱怨：“你干嘛啊？”

“刚才不是说不洗澡不行吗？那我们现在去洗澡。”

将简珧扔进盛满水的浴缸里，姜淮心把自己也扒光，跨进去，扶着简珧在他身后坐下，让简珧躺到自己胸前。

简珧倚着姜淮心，舒服得又眯起了眼睛，姜淮心在他耳边轻声喊他：“珧珧，你怎么跟只猫一样？这么懒？”

简珧嘴角微撇：“别吵。”

姜淮心在他脸上亲两口：“珧珧，我可太喜欢你了。”

这种喜欢似乎比当年还要浓烈一些，姜淮心也觉得稀奇，他怎么就会这么喜欢简珧，不见他想他，见到他就想抱他亲他，跟他做亲密的事情，恨不得这辈子都不再分开，明明以前自己就不是个长情的人啊？

简珧低笑：“真的？”

“当然是真的，你不信啊？”

“我信，”简珧侧过头，也在姜淮心的脸上亲了一下，喃喃，“我也喜欢你，我的小哥哥。”

姜淮心傻笑，拥紧他：“珧珧，你可真太好了。”

简珧将洗发乳递给姜淮心：“帮我洗头发。”

姜淮心认命地打出泡沫，给他搓揉头发，简珧轻轻哼哼，似乎更舒服了，姜淮心小声提醒他：“珧珧，你可不能就这么睡过去啊……”

“我知道，你怎么这么烦。”简珧嘟嚷。

姜淮心笑：“我们都大半年没有了，我能不烦你吗？”

“大半年就不行，那你之前几年怎么过的？”

“这不一样，”姜淮心叹气，“我好不容易把你追回来，哪里还忍得住。”

“我知道，我又没说不要，你猴急什么，……东西我都准备好了。”简珧的声音更低了一些，不想承认他其实也是想的，上周就已经把该买的东西都买好了，只等着姜淮心过来。

姜淮心“啧”，笑眯眯地捏了捏他的耳垂。

房间内只剩墙角的落地灯还亮着，昏黄的光笼着床上亲密交缠的身影。简珧的身体被顶得不停往后撞，他仰起头，大口地喘着气，只觉得热，哪里都热，身体里横冲直撞的热意渴求地寻找着发泄的出口，烧得他的嗓子都又渴又哑。

姜淮心额头上滚下的汗珠落在他唇边，简珧贪婪地吮进嘴里，吞咽下去，又被姜淮心吻住唇，送进他的津液。

还是渴……

姜淮心停下，垂眸看着简珧，黝黑双瞳里翻滚着激烈的欲念，将他抱起，再一次拥入怀中。


End file.
